


I Like Birds

by akemi42



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fanvid, M/M, Slash, Video, Watchmen - Freeform, rorschach - Freeform, rorschach/dan, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have so little Watchmen footage at this stage and it is very poor quality, but I had to do a Rorschach/Dan vid to this song. It is self explanatory. I have some better footage from the trailers, but not enough Rorschach and Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Birds

**Pairing:** Rorschach/Dan  
 **File Size:** 21 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "I Like Birds"  
 **Artist:** The Eels  
 **Summary:** I have so little Watchmen footage at this stage and it is very poor quality, but I had to do a Rorschach/Dan vid to this song. It is self explanatory. I have some better footage from the trailers, but not enough Rorschach and Dan.  
 **Warning:** Bad quality footage

[Download I Like Birds](http://www.akemi42.com/files/LikeBirds.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch I Like Birds on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Odh4qfGt4og) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2009/03/01/i-like-birds/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/LikeBirds.wmv)


End file.
